The One Where Rachel Dates Gunther
by Marie Marilyn
Summary: Rachel and Ross broke up and date others to try and get each other jealous. Rachel ends up dating Gunther. While Monica asks Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler to help her film a movie for work. But gets caught flirting with another man.


The One Where Rachel Dates Gunther Script

STORYLINE: Ross and Rachel break up and date people to get each other jealous, and Monica needs people to help her make a movie for work.

SCENE 1:

PEOPLE: Rachel, Gunther, Monica, and Chandler

PLACE: Coffee House

(MONICA and CHANDLER are in deep conversation with one another when RACHEL stormed in)

RACHEL: (sits down angrily while rummaging through her purse for lose change to buy coffee)

MONICA: Aww what's wrong Rach?

RACHEL: Ross and I broke up again!

CHANDLER: So when's your next date with him, tonight or tomorrow?

RACHEL: (acts like it didn't affect her) And then walking to the coffee shop I see _Ross_ flirting with **other** women!

CHANDLER: Ross is flirting with women?

RACHEL: Yea…

CHANDLER: Ross, Ross Geller, is flirting, with women, other women? You have nothing to worry about!

RACHEL and MONICA: (look at one another confused)

CHANDLER: Remember the time he tried flirting with the pizza delivery girl?

MONICA: Oh yea, and he started mumbling about gas!

CHANDLER: Again, you have nothing to worry about.

(ROSS walks in being a little cocky)

ROSS: According to the scientific term chemistry, which means the attracting of other chemicals. My chemical named pheromone has improved and I have gotten much better at flirting and I got (holds up three phone numbers written on pieces of torn paper)

RACHEL: (being stuck up) Ha. That's nothing compared to what I got! (Scurries up to GUNTHER and whispers something and grabs her Gucci purse) See you tomorrow night Gunther!

(GUNTHER walks up to Ross and holds a sign that says "WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO FLAUNT OUR WIN IN FRONT OF OUR COSTUMERS")

ROSS: Aw man!

SCENE 2:

PEOPLE: Rachel Monica, Safety officer, and Ross

PLACE: Monica's Restaurant

(RACHEL is filing her nails while MONICA is cleaning the tables)

MONICA: So Rachel, where are you and Gunther going tomorrow night?

RACHEL: Actually, he's just helping me move my new dresser into my room. But Ross thinks we are going on a date! And so now I'm in the lead!

(SAFETY MAN enters)

SAFETY MAN: (hands her a butt load of papers) Monica, your restaurant employees must renew the safety course licenses. So with this you have to make a "Kitchen Safety Video".

RACHEL: Oh oh! (Jumps up excitedly) I know just the prefect guy for this!! Monica we can just ask Joey! (Digging through her purse and putting it on the table for her phone to call Joey)

MONICA: (Trying to clean up the mess RACHEL is making) Rach, do you really think Joey would want to do this? Or would be able to do this?

RACHEL: Yea of course!(Disappointed that she couldn't find her phone but put in a piece of chewing gum)

SAFETY MAN: (flirting) Monica, I know you can do a good job. So, I'm counting on you.

MONICA: Okay I guess I'll do it. (Blushing)

(SAFETY MAN leaves)

RACHEL: Monica! What about Chandler? What's goin' on here?

MONICA: Its nothing, just harmless flirting okay? Harmless flirting.

RACHEL: (Suspiciously) Yea okay…just harmless flirting.

(ROSS enters)

ROSS: So Rachel, I heard you and Gunther are going to the Hard Rock Café tomorrow night? It has great food there!

RACHEL: (Caught off guard but trying to remain her cool) Yea that's where we are goin'. (Chomping her gum very loudly) What's it to ya?

ROSS: I guess I will see you there with my date! (Walks out confidently)

SCENE 3:

PEOPLE: Chandler, Joey, and Ross

PLACE: Chandler and Joey's apartment

JOEY: I finally perfected Fireball. We don't use anything just our skin! Isn't that great! It will be like throwing fire!

CHANDLER: Joey, isn't that a bit dangerous?

JOEY: Nah, it'll be fun!

(ROSS enters)

CHANDLER: So how did your big date go?

ROSS: Oh don't get me started! It was the worst date in my life!

CHANDLER: Oh and even with all the chemistry?

ROSS: What matters is I'm a bachelor! Women are practically falling on their feet to date Ross the lady lovin' doctor! (Giggles) I thought of that myself!

CHANDLER: Well, lady lovin' doctor, there wasn't any chemistry?

ROSS: No, but what matters is Rachel, is getting jealous. And my date and I are going to be irresistible tomorrow night!

CHANDLER: (pauses) Good luck with that.

(ROSS exits)

CHANDLER: Besides perfecting Fireball, what are we going to do this weekend?

JOEY: Since I am actor, Monica asked me to help her film a safety movie for work. I need another character though…

CHANDLER: Well of course I will Joey!

JOEY: I think I'll go ask Phoebe!

SCENE 4:

PEOPLE:Monica, Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe

PLACE: Monica's Restaurant

MONICA: Alright guys, this has to be perfect! So Phoebe, you will be the person making all the mistakes. While, Chandler is the boss/safety inspector and Joey will be the narrator. Alright, lets get this thing going! ACTION!

JOEY: Safety in the kitchen is very

MONICA: (cuts him off) CUT! JOEY! i need something from you! Come on! Start again! ACTION!

JOEY: Safety in the kitchen is very very important when you are running and working in a restaurant. During this movie

(PHOEBE enters although she's not suppose to be in there)

JOEY: (whispers to try and help Phoebe) Phoebe your not on camera yet!

PHOEBE: Shoot! I thought that was my que! Carry on with it! (smiles and hurries off camera)

MONICA: Come on! Phoebe what were you thinking? And Joey your still not getting in character! Come on!

JOEY: Mon, I'm an actor! I know what I'm doing!

MONICA: Never mind! Take 3 go!

JOEY: Safety in the kitchen is very very important when you are running and working a restaurant. During this movie you will se clips of what to do and not to do in the kitchen. (waits for PHOEBE to enter)

PHOEBE: Oh what my turn! Sorry! Right! (enters character mode) Wow look at me cookin! I love these big fluffy and flowy sleeves!

JOEY: PAUSE. With thess sleeves you can and will get burned.

MONICA: CUT! You guys! We need a break! 5 minutes!

(PHOEBE and JOEY talking)

JOEY: She's bossing me around! She doesn't even remember that I'm an actor

MONICA: So you guys think that I'm being bossy? I am the director! And I could replace you at anytime! So you guys listen to me! BREAKS OVER! (walks over to the camera very angry)

PHOEBE: Someone's a bit crabby today!

MONICA: That's it! Phoebe get out of here!

PHOEBE: Happy too! (walks out the door all pleasent)

JOEY: Gosh Monica, you wouldn't be this crabby if you wouldn't of been flirting with that safety officer! You just want to perfect it for him!

(MONICA and CHANDLER'S mouths drop)

CHANDLER: (walks over) You were flirting and it wasn't with me?

MONICA: Chandler it was harmless flirting! That's it.

CHANDLER: Well, Monica you need to fix this.

MONICA: It was nothing! I promise!

CHANDLER: Nothing now, something later. (walks out)

JOEY: (right after CHANDLER) I'm an actor you didn't even listen to me! (leaves)

SCENE 5:

PEOPLE: Rachel, Gunther, Ross, and Rachelle (Ross' date)

PLACE: Restaurant

GUNTHER: (being very happy and glad to be finally out on a date with Rachel) Rachel, you look miraculous tonight. You remind me of the stars

RACHEL: (not paying attention making sure ROSS is looking at her) Yea yea. You know what? Just hold that thought. I'll be right back! (Runs off and "accidently" runs in to ROSS)

RACHEL: Oh. I'm sorry Ross. Who is this lovely young thing?

ROSS: Oh this is Rachelle! She's from _France_. She's here on vacation.

RACHEL: (looking not very impressed) Oh Ross, Gunther owns a coffee shop! And he's amazing!

ROSS: Well, RACHELLE IS FRENCH! Say something Rachelle!

RACHELLE: Bonjour…me Rachelle. Dis Ross.

ROSS: Isn't it cute how she can barely say anything but she can say Ross?

RACHEL: Excuse me I have to get back to Gunther! (Storms off and sits next to GUNTHER) Sorry. Ladies room!

GUNTHER: It's okay. I understand. Aw you look so beautiful tonight. I'm ecstatic to be out on this date with such a beautiful woman!

RACHEL: Oh you HEAR that my date thinks I'm marvelous!

ROSS: Yea well MY DATES FRENCH!

RACHEL: You like to dance? (gives him barely anytime to answer and pulls him rapidly on the dance floor) Wow! Gunther you

are GREAT at the salsa!

ROSS: (fiercely grabs his date and is dancing)

(ROSS and RACHEL are sending each other mean glares and always are complimenting how great their dates are)

RACHEL: Wow Gunther you sure can move!

ROSS: Rachelle do some French moves!

(finally ROSS wants to end this)

ROSS: Rachelle, you are a beautiful girl and I had a wonderful time but I think that it's time for me to take you home.

RACHELLE: (confused) okay.

(ROSS walks over to RACHEL)

ROSS: Rach? You wanna end this? (acting like he wanted a hug)

RACHEL: Well, if you are done with your childish behavior then of course (soft smile)

GUNTHER: (walks up to ROSS) You are banned from the coffee shop! (storms off but takes one more look at RACHEL)

(RACHEL and ROSS hug)

SCENE 6:

PEOPLE: Monica

PLACE: Monica's Restaurant

(MONICA is fliming the video all by herself, switching different hats to try and get every character)

END CREDIT


End file.
